


Discoveries

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Trans Baccano! [1]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M, NSFW, PWP, trans baccano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was totally by accident that Dallas figured out how much it turned Luck on." Trans!Luck/Dallas. Written originally for a prompt on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> 83c enjoy

It was totally by accident that Dallas figured out how much it turned Luck on.

They were fucking–which, keep in mind, wasn’t unusual. Dallas was just reaching down between Luck’s thighs with his hand, pressing his fingers hard against his arousal, when Luck grabbed Dallas’s wrist and looked at him with fierce fire ablaze in his eyes.

“No, I want your mouth down there instead,” he managed to say. Dallas cocked an asshole grin back at him.

“Am I gonna get a “please”?”

“I’m not asking.” Luck’s voice was at a husky growl, but Dallas could sense the tremble under his tone, the note of want at the end of his sentence.

“Alright.” Saying it as if he were accepting a challenge, Dallas pulled back, then pushed Luck’s knees up so he could crawl between them. That Luck had never had this done before was obvious, Dallas could tell from the tremble in his legs that he had no idea what to expect.

That meant, then, that he’d have to blow his mind.

Leaning down, Dallas gave the other an experimental lick, then shuddered when Luck unexpectedly bucked further into his mouth.

“ _More_.” It was a demand, not a question, and if Dallas wasn’t so entertained he’d comment on it, but he decided to keep it to himself as he leaned in closer and pushed his tongue in further.

Luck couldn’t last long like that, and one hand curled into Dallas’s hair as he moaned, fingers spasming tight as he rode out his orgasm, coming into his mouth and thrusting shamelessly as he did.

It was the first time, but certainly not the last, especially since Dallas realized that he could now use this as an advantage in future endeavors.


End file.
